


One Night Stand

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Aomine's version of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

The first thing Daiki realizes as he wakes up is that he is naked and has no idea where he is. Then, the full realization of the headache he is sporting blinds him and he groans in pain, turning to his side and pushing his face into the pillow. That’s when he realizes something else – he is not alone in the bed.

He grins to himself at first, but then it hits him that he doesn’t remember losing his virginity and it kind of sucks, actually. It sucks slightly less when he takes in the face in front of him: long lashes, round cheeks and a pretty mouth slightly open, slack with sleep. She’s drooling onto the pillow a bit, and it would be kind of cute if it wasn’t so gross. He hums in surprise when he realizes she has short hair – he usually likes it long and soft – but he quickly dismisses it and decides to confirm _the really important_ factor. He carefully pulls away the covers to take a look at her rack and immediately blanches, seeing a flat, very _male_ chest.

Oh.

Well, that happens, right? Not a big deal. Guys work for him too, apparently, obviously, holy shit he fucked a dude. He lost his virginity to a guy whose name he doesn’t even know, as if it would make it any better if it has been a _girl_ whose name he didn’t even know. Shit. Maybe nothing happened. They could totally just pass out without even touching each other, that’s totally possible, they were pretty drunk, right? At least Daiki was, judging by the massive headache now splitting his skull. Holy shit he fucked a dude.

The guys groans softly beside him, and Aomine briefly considers bolting for the door in all his naked glory, but the huge, round eyes open and slowly focus on him before he can even move a finger. The dude’s eyes go wide in realization and he face goes red as he sits up straight with a yelp that makes Daiki’s ears ring. Discovering he is naked too, he immediately pulls the sheets with him to cover his chest, like they do in the movies.

“Shh, my head is killing me!”

“I’m sorry!”

Aomine rolls his eyes as his mortification slowly gives way to annoyance. Great. He fucked a dude who pisses him off. He side-eyes the boy, his flushed face painted with terror, the unsettlingly rapid rise and fall of his chest, the way his hair is sticking out in all possible directions, which Daiki can’t help but consider adorable.

“I’m sorry but,” stammers the guy. “I don’t remember you…”

Aomine frowns involuntarily, suddenly offended. He would have thought that if he fucked a dude and forgot all about it, he would have at least rocked  _his_ world. Learning the opposite kind of put a damper on his self-confidence.

“I’m Aomine. We most probably fucked. Nice to meet you.”

The guy bites his lower lip, which makes Daiki run his tongue along his own instinctively. He feels parched and drained and confused, but the boy next to him looks like his entire world just ended.

“I’m Sakurai Ryou,” he whispers finally. “I’m sorry, I must have been- I must have been pretty awful at this. I’m sorry.”

Aomine scowls, weirdly annoyed at this display of low self-esteem from a complete stranger. Maybe it’s the irrational certainty that he wouldn’t just go for the most desperate person in the room but chose someone who actually interested him in some way. He refuses to believe he’d sleep with someone who doesn’t have anything to offer – virgins have standards too.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” he mutters stiffly. “Even if you were, I don’t remember it either.”

Awesome job, backhanded compliments are the way to any man’s heart. But can he really blame himself for being award and lost, considering he had no idea he _wanted_ any man’s heart up until this morning? Does he even want it now? Wouldn’t it be simpler to just go their separate ways as soon as possible?

“Oh,” sighs out Ryou suddenly and sniffles.

Aomine panics a little, because he will literally punch him if he starts crying, from the lack of other ideas on how to deal with emotional breakdowns. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he has been ridiculously calm about this whole situation himself and he thinks he may be in denial or still in shock or something. There’s no way it doesn’t bother him _at all_ that he lost his virginity to a stranger, and to a _man_ – where he never, absolutely _never_ expressed any interest in the same sex – and can’t remember it, to boot. It’s so surreal that Daiki feels laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Holy shit, I fucked up,” he chokes out hysterically.

He frantically rubs his face with his hands before sitting up abruptly and grabbing Ryou’s naked shoulders. Ryou opens his mouth, probably to apologize again, but Daiki cuts him off.

“How much do you remember? Maybe we didn’t? Does your ass hurt?”

Ryou gapes for a moment, shocked and outraged, but soon starts shifting experimentally and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, no. I mean-” He cuts himself off and frowns. “I mean, no. It doesn’t. Does yours?” he adds shyly, dropping his eyes.

Aomine scoffs. “LOL, of course not!”

There is _no way_ he’d bottom, like, no, never, so he rightfully ignores Ryou’s obviously offended frown. But the seed of doubt is sawn and he shifts slightly, putting pressure on his ass, only to discovers with terror that it actually does hurt a little. His eyes go wide instantly and Ryou picks up on it, apparently, because he starts apologizing profusely, hiding his flushed face in his shaking hands.

“Calm down, Jesus!” snaps Daiki, feeling up his own backside. “It’s a kind of I-fell-hard-on-my-ass-last-night pain, not someone- _rode_ -my-ass-hard-all-night pain!”

Ryou’s hands fall limply against his sides as he gapes. He blushes and almost goes cross-eyed as the words fully sink in, probably imagining the aforementioned riding of Daiki’s ass. It makes Aomine fluster too, despite himself, and he has to turn away and look somewhere else or he’ll _die_ of embarrassment. A small part of him feels smug about Ryou’s reaction, because Daiki _is_ an owner of a mighty fine ass, but the other part – the overwhelmingly larger part – is simply mortified again. Ryou starts mumbling apologies, probably for his indecent thoughts, and Aomine instinctively put his hand on his mouth to shut him up. He looks him in the eye as the puffs of air coming out of Ryou’s nose tickle his palm and he feels unfamiliar warmth spread in his chest. He has to avert his eyes again, as he takes off his hand and wipes it off absentmindedly on the covers.

“It’s fine,” he mutters. “Apparently, we didn’t _fuck_ fuck. Worst case scenario, we jerked each other off. Or maybe you sucked me off. Are you a guy who often gives blowjobs to strangers at parties? I know I’m not.”

Daiki expects Ryou to look offended – that’s what he was going for, at least, wanting to put everything behind them, give the poor guy the opportunity to walk out of it more or less unscathed. But Ryou looks lost again, spooked and guilty, and he shuts his eyes, shaking his head, which makes Aomine feel really awful.

“I’m sorry, don’t know! I’ve never- I’m a- I’m sorry! I don’t know!”

To his credit, Ryou doesn’t start crying, even though he looks like he wants to. His breath is quick and shallow and his shoulders are shaking at little, and before Daiki even knows what he’s doing, he’s wrapping his arm around Ryou and pulls him flush against him.

“Shh, hey, hey,” he mumbles into his hair. “It’s okay. Sorry for being an asshole. It’s fine. Stop it already. Nothing happened. We’re both still loser virgins, it’s alright.”

Ryou chuckles in relief against his shoulder and Aomine can feel him gradually relax in his arms. “I’m sorry for… reacting like this,” he says, pulling away gently.

Daiki immediately feels weirdly cold and kind of empty. He thinks they must have cuddled at some point during the night, because the feeling of Ryou in his arms is oddly familiar and comforting. He frowns, confused and angry for some reason, and he doesn’t even notice that Ryou gets off the bed and starts dressing up, until he drops something heavy on the floor. When Aomine lifts his head to look, Ryou is already wearing boxers and a t-shirt with a silly print on it. He’s inspecting his phone with a frown, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Daiki suddenly feels cheated, robbed of something, as he takes in the sight of Ryou clumsily pulling on his jeans.

“Do you think we kissed?” he blurts out, as if his mouth is completely independent from his brain.

Ryou straightens up and blinks slowly at him for a moment before ducking his head in embarrassment. Aomine regrets opening his stupid mouth because what the hell is he thinking? Why does he even _care_ if they kissed? It’s a guy, and Daiki is _not_ gay. He should be happy they haven’t fucked, that he still has a virginity to lose with a perfect, big-breasted girl with soft and long hair, like Satsuki – only not Satsuki, because that is just gross, but that’s beside the point.

“I hope not,” says Ryou suddenly, pulling Aomine out of his thoughts only to punch the breath out of his lungs with three simple words. “I… I would prefer to… remember, if we did. I’m sorry! You probably didn’t want to hear that! I’m sorry! I’ll be going now! Sorry for all the inconvenience! Good-bye!”

Daiki’s mind is still reeling as it processes Ryou’s words and before he can even realize what is happening, Ryou is out of the door, and he decidedly doesn’t like that at all. He scrambles off the bed, completely ignoring the fact that he’s still naked and bolts out the door, calling Ryou’s name. Three heads turn simultaneously to look at him – Ryou, whose eyes are spiraling comically after accidentally landing on Aomine’s dick; his best friend Tetsu, who is obviously to blame, or to thank for this mess and is currently looking at him impassively; and Kagami, who, despite being a complete idiot, quickly connects the facts and burst out laughing.

“Goddammit, Ryou, come back here before this _animal_ wakes the rest of the house!”

Ryou staggers back into the room, still completely dazed, and lets Daiki pull him inside. He keeps mumbling apologies as he covers his eyes with his hands and Aomine has a half mind to locate his underwear and put it on before prying Ryou’s fingers off his face and taking them in his own hands. He wants to be suave and kiss the lights out of Ryou, make his leg pop and all that shit, but his eyes are watering with the urge to yawn. Ryou keeps looking at him expectantly with those huge doe-eyes, and Daiki sighs as his forehead drops against Ryou’s.

“This is pretty lame but all I want to do right now is go back to sleep,” he admits.

“Oh,” sighs out Ryou, barely masking his disappointment.

Aomine would smirk in satisfaction if he wasn’t so busy raking his mind, trying to remember all the chick-flicks Kise had forced him to watch. “I want to make a better job of waking up next to you this time,” he finally says slowly.

His face is burning, he feels like an idiot, and he kind of actually wants to die, but Ryou is blushing and staring at him like he hung the moon, so he mentally high-fives himself and takes Ryou’s hand to take him back to bed, while his knees don’t shake _at all._


End file.
